


Happiness at last

by TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff



Series: 30 Days Of Shenko [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: (also why do I keep writing James with women when I actually ship him with Steve), F/M, Fluffy Ending, I may have mentioned Horizon once again, Marriage, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Weddings, Why do I always do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff/pseuds/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff
Summary: The announcement of the engagement of Commander Shepard and Major Alenko made a lot of noise.





	Happiness at last

The announcement of the engagement of Commander Shepard and Major Alenko made a lot of noise. Being the two first, and currently only human Specters – a few names were already circulating for the next induction ceremony, James Vega being among them – and two of the most instrumental players against the Reapers, was bound to draw some attention from all sort of people. From all the people, really.

Diana Allers, who had always respected the boundaries Shepard had set for her and had never broadcasted anything that had not been greenlighted by the Commander while on the Normandy, had been given the exclusive. Better her than Al-Jilani.

Though they never hid their relationship during the war, a lot of people had been surprised to learn on the ANN that the two human Spectres were involved. Even people they always assumed knew, like Admiral Steven Hackett or, more surprisingly, the Commander own mother, Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard, had been surprised by the announcement. The older Shepard had called her daughter in a fury. Apparently, not telling your mother you were engaged to be married was worse than not telling her that you came back from the dead and were now working with known terrorists; who knew?

The Brass hasn’t been happy either by this clear disregard of the regulations regarding fraternization.

Though they were proud Alliance soldiers and tended to stay away from insubordination – at least, Major Alenko tried to, Commander Shepard on her part, was a little less strict on this point – and didn’t like to abuse their Council ties, they still used the Spectres card against the Admiralty when they tried to forbid their union and threatened to court-martial both of them.

They hated to act like that but they had sacrificed so much already and done even more for the galaxy, that they felt they were own some leniency. More so, regs were there to stop people from prioritizing their lovers above the mission, and the both of them had shown that they were more than able to do their job without letting their relationship getting in the way. Okay, maybe Shepard had been a little angrier, a little more reckless, a little less merciful, after meeting Alenko on Horizon, but she wasn’t working as an Alliance soldier at the time, so the brass didn’t need to know it. They were professionals and they knew how to compartmentalize.

Luckily, both the Councillors – except the new human one who apparently hated Major Alenko – and some of the members of the Admiralty – being one of them – fully supported them, promising that no sanction would ever be issued to punish their fraternization, not at the moment or in the future, providing that they, obviously, prioritized their mission, both as soldiers and as Spectres, above their marriage.

The public, contrary to the Alliance brass, was ecstatic to learn about the future union. Shepard had always been popular; not always with the men and women in power, but with the people. Even more, since she activated the Crucible and ended the Reapers menace. They loved her and were pleased to see their saviour finding happiness after all the sacrifices she made in the last five years.

And happy she was.

The war had been won, the galaxy was at peace, the species were all collaborating for the first time in centuries thanks to her, people were safe, her friends and family were safe, and she was about to marry the most wonderful man she ever met. Who cared if a couple of politicians and admirals weren’t thrilled with her decision? She deserved some happiness.

“Nervous?”, asked Liara as she helped her styling her unruly red hair.

“Actually... Not at all.”

“Not even a little bit? I was terrified when I married Garrus.”, said Tali.

“That’s because you were afraid your story was not as beautiful as ‘Fleet and Flotilla’. But it’s way better. Because it’s real.”, claimed Liara.

“You were also very hungover.”, added Shepard. “And why would I be nervous? I’m marrying the man I love. After all we’ve been through together, I’m relieved, I’m happy, I’m eager, I’m ecstatic, but I’m not nervous and even less terrified. He’s Kaidan. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Can I use this in my broadcast?”

“Don’t push your luck, Diana. You’ll have enough material for your broadcast with the ceremony. This is private. Also, my vows are way better than that.”, smirked Shepard as Liara finished to add the last touch to her hairstyle.

“Ready, Commander?”, asked the asari.

“Please, no “Commander” today. Today, I’m just Jane Shepard, the luckiest woman in the galaxy, finally marrying the man of her dreams. Let’s go.”

"Shouldn't you say 'I should go'?"

"You think you're cute, T'Soni, but you're not. On that note... I should go."

The ceremony was beautiful and it did for the best ratings any vid program ever got, but even Diana Allers couldn’t care less about numbers when the newlyweds share their first kiss as husband and wife, their eyes and smiles so full of love.

“Hey, Allers, wanna casarte conmigo?”


End file.
